The Gang Meet Flamedramon and His Brothers
by Valamon
Summary: This is a story of when Valamon, Beelzemon, and Sweetie meet Flamedramon and his two brothers, Raidramon and Demiveemon. Please R&R. Finished for now.


Valamon sat in the shallow end of the lake up to her neck in the icy cold water. The water felt refreshing against the warm humid air surrounding her. Valamon rather disliked being too hot no matter what. The light from the moon reflected off the water, making it shimmer as it lit up the large glade.

Valamon stared down at her reflection, heaving a long sad sigh. She looked up across the lake to see a tall figure clad in black staring back at her. The moonlight bounced off his bright red eyes, making them glitter and gave his leather outfit a glistening sheen. His metallic tail shimmered as it flicked about lazily. He had his thumb jammed in the two belts about his waist while the other arm hung by his side, his fist clenched.

"Oh, not you again." she muttered. Pretending not to have seen him, she examined her arm, counting the scars that showed like silvery lines on her pale, moonlit skin. After counting them, she looked up at the sky and closed her eyes. A single teardrop trickled down her cheek to fall soundlessly into the water, causing ripples to spread out.

She opened her eyes when she heard footsteps. She turned her head slightly to see him walking towards her. "What is it?" she inquired when he paused a few feet from her.

He blinked in surprise. "Valamon, why are you here?" He cast a fleeting glance at her clothes laying on the rock beside her. "Uhh…."

Valamon sighed. "Why? Because I wanted to get away. I deserve some peace and quiet every now and again, right?"

"Yeah, but you've been coming here every day for a week! What's wrong? I know somethin' is."

"It's nothing, Beelzemon."

Beelzemon walked to the water's edge and knelt down. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"Leave me alone." Valamon said quietly, closing her eyes.

Beelzemon slid into the water beside her, a shiver coursing through him from the water. "Whoa! That's cold!"

"Of course it is. Remember I can withstand temperatures at below zero for a long period of time. I just can't stand high temperatures. And in the Digital World, we can practically do whatever we want."

Beelzemon put his arm around her shoulders. "Valamon, you've been depressed for quite some time…did we do somethin' wrong?"

"No. I just wanna be left alone."

"But Sweetie really misses ya. You barely ever talk to anyone anymore."

Valamon opened her eyes and looked over at him. "So? Why do you care? All I do is yell at you, anyway. Our relationship is messed up. I shouldn't have married you." she said, slipping off her wedding ring and examining it. On the inside "Beelzemon" was engraved in cursive letters.

"Huh?" Beelzemon asked, stunned and hurt. "B-b-but…." He looked down at the gold band around his upper arm that was supposed to be his wedding gift since he had not wanted a ring.

"I wasn't meant to truly be cared for. I learned that a long time ago, so I got used to not caring for anyone else. I guess that's why I'm so mean to you. I have a short temper. I'm sorry." She slipped the ring back on her ring finger.

"But I love you, Sweetie loves you, hell even Hatred cares. You were meant to be cared for. So what if ya have a short temper? So do I, but I try to restrain it just a bit."

Valamon slipped an arm behind Beelzemon's back, resting her head against his side. "I'm truly glad I have you guys. You don't know all the hell I went through to get to where I am today. You don't want to. You'd never want to. It was a nightmare. Nursimon nearly died when she examined my memories, and that was 150 years ago before I met you, the first day I met her since my infancy."

"Must be pretty bad, then."

Valamon nodded sadly and sighed. She slipped her other arm across his chest, clasping her hands together at his side, and hugged him gently. "I do love you."

"I know," Beelzemon said softly, stroking her damp hair. "You wouldn't have stayed otherwise."

"But I caused so much trouble because I do. On Thurassicon."

"Don't worry about that. It's in the past."

"Even so, I still hurt you, so much. I hate myself for that. I just knew that you wouldn't love me anymore because of all that I did, but I couldn't help it."

"I know. Quit puttin' yerself down like that, sweetheart."

Valamon twirled her finger around the black rock necklace around her throat. Sweetie had made it in arts and crafts for her. She closed her eyes. Suddenly she sensed a familiar energy that didn't belong to a Digimon. "Here comes trouble."

"Huh?" Suddenly he sensed the same energy. "Oh no!"

"WHEE!"

_Splash!_

The splash churned up the water, making large waves that swept over the two Digimon and the rock that held Valamon's clothes. The wave carried Sweetie back to the shore.

Valamon watched as her shirt drifted away on a tiny wave. "Oh great, there goes my shirt." she groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Uh oh!" Sweetie giggled. "I made Mommy nude."

"No, honey. I was nude to begin with." Valamon explained.

Sweetie gasped. "My mommy skinny-dips!"

Beelzemon chuckled. "I can't believe ya even know what that means!"

"It's called school. They teach things there ya know. And did you know skinny-dipping was in the dictionary?"

"I'll check our dictionary when we get home." Beelzemon said sarcastically.

"You'll find it on page 136, paragraph 3, word 2." Sweetie said.

Beelzemon stared at her. "Huh? You memorized where the word skinny-dipping in the dictionary? What kinda kid are you?!"

"I memorized where every word in the dictionary was!" Sweetie exclaimed proudly.

"Uh-huh. Common sense."

"What about common sense?"

"Where is it in the dictionary?"

"Oh! Page 31, paragraph 6, word 3."

Beelzemon was slightly stunned. "Hmph."

"And if you look at definition 2 you'll laugh." Sweetie said, smiling wide.

"Why?"

"It says the opposite of you." Sweetie said, pointing at her father.

"Oh really?" Beelzemon asked, folding his arms.

"Uh-huh! It was hand-written."

Beelzemon's eyes narrowed and he clenched his hand into a fist. "Burnmon!" he growled.

"Now, now. Calm down." Valamon said quietly.

"Isn't it funny, Mommy?"

"Heh, sure…." Valamon said, shaking her head.

"Well, better go git yer shirt or you'll be sittin' here naked for the rest o your life." Sweetie said, looking over at her mother.

"No, I don't have to."

"Ewww! Yer gonna get out, we don't need ta see you nude!"

Beelzemon turned his head away to look up at the sky.

Sweetie looked up at him. "Page 122, paragraph 3, word one!"

"I know what it means!"

"How? You don't know howta read a dictionary. I guess that's why there's a picture of you right by the word 'dumb'."

"What?!" Beelzemon said, looking down at Sweetie.

"Yeah, it's taped in there."

"I'm killin' him when we get home!"

"Well," Valamon said as she started swimming out towards the middle of the lake. "I'm gonna go fetch my shirt."

"Okie dokey! C'ya, Mommy!" Sweetie called after her, waving. She looked up at her father. "Daddy, can Mommy swim?"

"Yeah." Beelzemon replied, watching Valamon. The moonlight lit up the glossy black insignia on her back making it glow, except for the scar that diagonally through it.

Unbeknownst to the three a Demiveemon named Demi was swimming underwater in the same lake. The sounds of water churning overhead made him look up. What he saw made his eyes widen and his jaw drop. He shot off in the other direction like a torpedo, bursting through the water screaming "AHHHHH! She's naked!" to his brother, Flamedramon, who was sitting on a rock awaiting his brother's return.

"Huh? What are ya talking about? Nobody comes here, that's why we do." Flamedramon said as he got to his feet.

"We aren't cool? But I have to be cool! I am the all powerful Mega Digimon!"

"Who's less than 10 inches tall." Flamedramon replied dryly.

"So? It's my disguise!"

"What, to fool Digimon into giving you free food?" Flamedramon asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Yup!" he chirped happily. "See how devious I am?"

"Yeah, whatever."

Back on the other side Sweetie was watching the water. "There ain't no more bubbles. Mommy died!" she cried hysterically, flailing her arms about.

"There were no bubbles to begin with." Beelzemon said, picking her up.

Sweetie immediately stopped. "I knew that."

"Sure ya did."

"Don't mock me, I'll mock you back."

"Uh-huh. And I'll just ground you for a couple weeks."

"Ok. I won't mock you."

Beelzemon smiled. "That's a good girl." He kissed her cheek before setting her on his shoulder.

Flamedramon walked to the water's edge. "There's nobody in there, here I'll show you."

Demiveemon watched as Flamedramon dunked his head in the water then immediately pull it out, blushing fiercely and looking rather pale at the same time. "You were right!" he gasped, placing an armored hand over his racing heart.

"I love it when I'm right." Demiveemon said, putting the end of his fingerless hands together and smiling cutely.

Flamedramon glared at the In-Training. "I hate you."

"It's Ok. Mommy did say I was the better looking one."

"No, Raidramon is-I mean I am!"

"The first one was right."

The two looked around to see Raidramon walking towards them. "So, what have you morons been up to?"

"N-nothing!" Flamedramon said hastily.

"We lookin' at naked lady." Demi piped up, unabashed.

Raidramon's eyes widened. "You perverts. There ain't even a naked lady under there! You're probably just fantasying since Flamedramon here can't get a girlfriend."

"The only reason is 'cause when I get a crush your Demi here gets the womon!"

"What can I say, they likes me fer my body." Demi giggled.

Raidramon looked down at the puny In-Training. "Yeah right."

"Yup! I was right, I was right!" Demi giggled, jumping around and twirling around on his tip-toes. "And I was right about da naked lady, too. You put yo head unda da water and see how fast you pull it out!"

"I would advise you not to. I think it's a Mermaimon, she's purty-I mean-" Flamedramon shut his mouth tight, blushing deeply.

"I repeat myself. 'You are a pervert'!" Raidramon said.

Flamedramon stuck his tongue out at him.

Demi cackled. "You two are so immature for yer levels! Of course, I don't have room to talk since I'm a Mega!"

"Oh shut up!" Flamedramon said. His tail whipped out and struck Demi in the chest, sending him flying.

"AHHHHH!!!" He hit the water with a plop, right in front of Valamon. He looked up at her and waved. "Hello."

Valamon smiled down at him. "Hello, little one. What are you doing out here all by yourself, hmm?" she asked, scooping him up in her hands.

"I ain't out heres by myself. My brodders are over dere!" he said, pointing in the direction of his brothers.

Valamon looked up to see Raidramon and Flamedramon staring at her, slack-jawed and blushing (though it didn't show on Raidramon because of his helmet).

"That ain't a naked lady! That's the Guardian!" Raidramon cried after regaining a little of his composure. "Got a sister?"

"A naked Guardian. She's still purty-I mean…oops." Flamedramon mumbled.

Valamon stared at Raidramon, a bit startled. "Wha? A sister? No, sometimes I wish I did."

"Hehe, sure wish ya did!" Raidramon chuckled softly.

Valamon shook her head. "Mons! You're all the same!"

"No we's ain't!" Demi squeaked defiantly, planting his tiny paws on his hips. "I'll tell my peeps back home about dis!" He waved a paw at her warningly.

Valamon giggled and planted a small kiss where his nose would be. "I bet you will."

Demi giggled, covering his face with his arms to hide his blush. "Ooohhhh!! Hehehehehe!"

The two brothers scoffed and rolled their eyes. "Whatever."

"Mommy! I thought you died. Look there's your shirt!" Sweetie cried from her dad's shoulder as he walked towards the group, pointing to her mother's shirt as it floated by her.

"Oh, there it is!" Valamon said, picking it up.

"Ahhhh! Scary viral! AHHHHHH!!!" Demi screamed, catching sight of Beelzemon.

"A viral!" Raidramon snarled, getting into a fighting position.

Flamedramon fell into a fighting stance as well, claws outstretched and ablaze, ready for attack.

"No!" Valamon cried. "Don't!"

The two straightened up, looking at Valamon quizzically.

"Huh? But it's a viral."

"A very ugly viral. Which I will destroy because _I_ am a Mega!" Demi cried, pointing to the sky in a gallant pose.

Beelzemon eyed the small In-Training, unimpressed. "Yeah…where'd ya git that crazy idea?"

"Our mom." Raidramon and Flamedramon said simultaneously, shaking their heads.

"Oh. Wait, you have a mom?" Beelzemon asked in disbelief.

"Yup. A purty Angelwomon!"

"What? You're telling me a Angewomon had you? Then who's the dad?!"

"No, genius! She found our eggs and took us under her wing." Flamedramon said.

"Nice pun." Raidramon snorted.

"That was a pun? That's not the definition in the dictionary!" Sweetie said thoughtfully.

"Just shut up about the damn dictionary! That freakin' thing ain't worth listening to ya blabbin' all day! So shut yer trap!"

"That's a lot for one sentence, Daddy."

Beelzemon merely glared at her.

"Momma said language like that shouldn't be used around me and…it." Demi said quietly.

"It is an adjective. Who's an adjective?" Sweetie asked.

"Well I don't know what you is. You don't look like no Digimon."

"She barely looks like a human."

"That's 'cause I ain't!"

"Ain't what? A human or Digimon?"

"I ain't either, you dolts! You couldn't spot an alien if it was right in front of ya! Which it is!"

"Huh? A whadda what?" All three brothers asked, confused.

"An alien, not from this planet."

They stared at her blankly.

"Anyway…what are you guys doin' here?" Valamon asked, breaking the silence.

"Getting peace and quiet."

"And baby-sitting stupid Demi." Flamedramon added sourly.

Demi shook a paw at him. "I heard that!"

"You were supposed to."

Demiveemon blinked several times before bursting into tears. He stopped as soon as he started, glaring at Flamedramon hatefully. "I'm gonna kick yo ass!"

Everyone looked down at Demin in surprise.

"Yer mommy said you ain't supposed ta talk like that." Beelzemon said, snickering.

"How do you know that?"

"Just a guess."

"Don't tell my momma, please?" Demiveemon asked in his cutest voice and his largest puppy dog eyes.

"Ohhhh! That's so cute!" Valamon cooed, kissing the top of Demi's head.

"You never tell me that," Sweetie said hurtfully. "It's the lack of fur ain't it?'

"That don't work on me, little monster." Beelzemon said flatly.

"I'm a cruel, evil, mean Ultimate-"

"Mega." Flamedramon interjected.

"Shut up. Mega level monster!"

Beelzemon rolled his eyes and shook his head, heaving a sigh. "Weird critter."

"I'm not weird, you're weird. Wait, no you're just ugly."

Beelzemon scowled. He looked over at Valamon. "Back me up here."

"Why should I? He's just a 'weird critter'."

Beelzemon's jaw dropped slightly. "Huh?"

"Hah! She's backing up the cute one! 'Cause I got my invisible bling!"

"Bling?" Beelzemon asked.

"Yeah, 'cause I'm a pimp!"

"A…pimp?"

"Yeah, a pimp foo! Git through yo thick skull!"

"I don't think it'll get through my skull." Sweetie said, tapping the side of her head.

"Me either," Beelzemon said with a grin, ruffling her hair affectionately. He looked at Valamon. "I got yer clothes."

Valamon smiled. "Thanks."

"Eep! She gonna git out!" Demi squeaked, covering his eyes.

Everyone but Beelzemon blushed, who merely shrugged. "She has ta sometime."

"Yeah, otherwise Mommy'd be a pwune!" Sweetie said with a small giggle.

"Besides," Valamon added. "It's getting a bit cold in here and, I got wings ta cover up with, you nimrods."

Demi took a flying leap for shore, missing it by an inch, and falling into the water. "Ahh! Help! Me's can't swim!" he screamed as he flailed about in the water.

Valamon quickly swam over and scooped him up. "It's Ok, it's Ok! I got ya little guy!"

Demi was still flailing about, not noticing he was out of the water. He was still screaming, "Ahhhh! Me can't swim. Elp! Help!"

"Demi! Shut up!" Flamedramon snapped.

"Huh?" Demi paused and looked around. "Oh! Tanks!"

"Yer welcome," Valamon said, setting the In-Training on the grass. "Now, close your eyes, all of you."

Everyone but Beelzemon closed their eyes; he merely turned his head away and held out Valamon's pants and boots.

Valamon hauled herself out of the water, wrapping her wings around herself. Walking over to Beelzemon, she took her pants from him and pulled them on. Then she took her boots and sat down to put them on.

She stood up, facing Beelzemon. He was looking at her, his head tilted to one side slightly.

"What?" she asked him.

Beelzemon shook his head.

Valamon took a step towards him. She reached up and placed her hand on his cheek. "Somethin' wrong?"

"No."

"You sure?" Valamon asked, pulling her arm away and covering it with her wing.

Beelzemon nodded. He reached out and and lightly touched the jagged scar that ran diagonally down her face. He remembered all too well how she had received it.

Valamon stood still, closing her eyes, as he traced it starting from her forehead down to her chin.

Everyone else was watching them, a bit puzzled.

"What's he doin'?" Demiveemon asked, walking up beside them. He looked up at them as Beelzemon cupped Valamon's face in his hands.

"I dunno." Sweetie replied, shrugging.

The three brothers squealed in disgust as Beelzemon leaned down and kissed Valamon; Sweetie didn't care because she was used to it, instead she tapped on his helmet. "Daddy, Daddy? Daddy! Mommy!" She poked her mother's cheek hard.

"What?!" Valamon growled as she pulled away, irritated at having her kiss ruined by her obnoxious adopted daughter.

"When are we goin' home?"

Beelzemon was just as irritated than his wife, but tried to keep his voice calm as he spoke to Sweetie. "And what's at home that's so important that you had to interrupt?"

"Those new Oreo cookies you bought."

Beelzemon and Valamon groaned.

Valamon let her head fall against Beelzemon's chest. "Your daughter is weird, love."

"Yer tellin' me!"

The three brothers were staring at the insignia on Valamon's back located in-between her large, leathery bat-like wings that sprouted from between her shoulder blades as well as the jagged scar that cut the design in half and the smaller scar on her shoulder that stopped just above her insignia.There were more scars that dotted her arms.

"She's covered in scars." Flamedramon murmured.

"Yes." Raidramon said, nodding in agreement.

"What is that thing on her back?" Demi asked.

"It looks like an eye with the chikara sign in the middle for a pupil, I think." Raidramon said.

"Oh."

"Ok, you guys, we're leaving," Valamon said as she turned to face the brothers. "Beelzemon's _darling_ little daughter wants her chocolate."

Demi giggled.

Beelzemon put his arm around Valamon's shoulder and pulled her along with him as he turned and walked away towards the other side of the lake.

"Bye!" Sweetie called as she waved.

"Bu-bye!" Demi called back, waving.

"C'ya! Be good ya little rascals! Oh and Demi, if Flamedramon gives ya any trouble give me a holler and I'll come fix him up for you! Heheehe!" Valamon said over her shoulder at the three.

"What's that supposed ta mean?!" Flamedramon demanded but the three were out of earshot. 


End file.
